


The lost elf

by softlyspoken



Series: it’s the most wonderful time of the year [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, M/M, slight you’re really annoying to you’re really kind vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyspoken/pseuds/softlyspoken
Summary: Aaron’s sure the bloke’s dead. It’s a shame as well because his jawline makes him look like some model even despite the elf ears he’s got on.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: it’s the most wonderful time of the year [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574866
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	The lost elf

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to upload one yesterday so look out for two tomorrow! Merry Christmas Eve Eve!

  
Aaron’s sure the bloke’s dead. It’s a shame as well because his jawline makes him look like some model even despite the elf ears he’s got on. He leans over him a little, looks at how pale his face is and the freckles that scatter.

He’s sure he’s dead but he kicks his shin just to sort of check. 

It’s like Frankenstein has come to life because the man jumps up. His eyes are wide and green and Aaron staggers back a little as he properly looks at him.

“Who the ...”

“Thought you were dead.” Aaron brings a hand out of his pocket to wave it and then he swings forward and back again. “Obviously you’re not.” He bites his lip, drags his teeth right over the and then the man tries to get to his feet. “Did you run away from the grotto?”

The man looks like Aaron’s just started speaking gibberish. “ _What_?”

Aaron points to the ears and then notices the elf outfit the man’s wearing. He pulls a face and points. “You’re an elf mate.”

The elf stands and Aaron realises he’s taller than him. He looks him up and down and then clears his throat, tries to gather his thoughts.

“Fucking hell.”

“Not very elf like.”

“Would you shut up?” Aaron’s face falls and then his eyes widen around how much of a prick he is. “Oi, I stopped my car to try and help ya.”

“You kicked me.” 

“I thought you were dead.”

The man looks up, tilts his head and shakes his head. “God I wish I was.” He says, and Aaron doesn’t know how he’s not meant to laugh at the state of the bloke. “Some joke this.”

“You mean ... you didn’t dress like that on purpose?” Aaron asks. He’s sort of freezing and he’s pretty sure it’s going to snow any second now but he focuses on the way the elf in front of him is trying to pull of his stupid ears. 

“Stag.”

Aaron doesn’t know why it matters. It doesn’t. He just sort of steps back a little and watches the man look around.

“Christmas wedding then?” It’s Christmas Eve, there’s hardly anyone about and Aaron doesn’t know why this idiot was laying half dead in the Yorkshire fields. 

The man sighs. “Tomorrow.” He yanks the ears down and Aaron hears a bell ring from them. He smirks. “It’s not funny.”

“Sort of is.” Aaron looks back towards the road. “You need a lift somewhere?” He thinks of driving him back to his fiancé and it’s almost awkward enough to make him want to run back to his car. 

“I don’t even know you.”

Aaron frowns. “Charming.” He says. “I think you’re the one who looks like a weirdo in this situation. Don’t you?” He does. A right weirdo down to the felt green slippers he’s wearing. “I’m Aaron.”

The man raises an eyebrow. “Aaron.”

Aaron hates people. It’s one of his biggest flaws. He’s always tried to be nicer to people he meets and it’s Christmas and this idiot just said his name and made something inside him jolt. 

“Yeah. Just said that.” Aaron tips his weight forward against the cold. “Yours Buddy?”

The man scowls.

“From Elf? The film.” Aaron stammers. “The film. It’s called Elf and there’s an elf in it.”

“Robert.” It sounds old and serious and Aaron just nods his head slowly and then Robert tries ripping at the elf suit he’s got on. “So are you staying here or ...”

Robert gulps. “Lead the way then.” He says. He sounds annoyed, still _is_ annoyed when they get to Aaron’s car and he sits awkwardly for the first five minutes until Aaron speaks again. 

“Where am I taking ya again?”

Robert sighs. “To my brother’s.”

“He do this to ya?”

Robert’s jaw does _that_ thing and Aaron tries focusing on the road ahead. “He’s a twat.” 

“Sort of funny though.” Aaron realises it isn’t as soon as Robert scowls at him. 

“I’m an elf.”

Aaron nods. “Yeah. I can see that.”

—

They get half way there when the car starts slowing and Aaron’s got to deal with Robert the elf waving his hands around like he’s lost the plot.

“It’s the fuel filter.”

“It’s not.”

“It _is_.” 

Aaron sighs hard. “You’re an expert are you?”

Robert scowls, shrugs and Aaron can’t take him seriously. “Used to be.”

“Well I am ... presently.” Aaron looks down, says it’s a blockage, says he needs parts and then points to a cafe over the road. “We’ll wait in there.” He starts walking and then turns to see Robert still standing where he left him. “Or you can piss about by yourself in the freezing cold?”

Robert doesn’t. He practically crawls and gets mauled to death by three kids who think he’s from the North Pole.

“I’m _not_.”

Aaron bends down to one. “He’s just grumpy ‘cause he’s lost his way back.” He whispers.

The kid, all wide eyed and missing a tooth, nods her head and runs to her mum whilst Aaron looks at Robert and the absolute scowl on his face.

“Thought I wasn’t a people’s person.” Aaron’s got a strong tea and forked out to get Robert a coffee and he has absolutely no idea why. He’s not said anything for the last half an hour. He just keeps staring out the window and drumming his hands along the table.

“Maybe I’m not in the mood to talk.”

For a really small second, Aaron looks at Robert’s mouth and then he scratches at his eyebrow and pulls himself together. 

“Brilliant.” Aaron leans forward and then sighs. “Do you want to ring her?”

Robert frowns.

“Your fiancé? She’s probably worried right, is that why you look like a wet week—“

“I ain’t got a fiancé.” Robert pulls a face like he has no idea how Aaron’s got to that conclusion and Aaron’s head feels a little dizzy. “You thought it was my stag?”

Aaron shrugs. “Maybe.”

“Brother’s. Big day’s tomorrow. Thought it would be a laugh to play a game of hide and seek in the great Yorkshire dales.” Robert looks like he’s swallowed a bee, like it’s buzzing around in his mouth and won’t piss off.

Aaron frowns. “Sounds like a laugh.”

“I could have died out there.” Robert points out. “Probably was his plan anyway.” He keeps looking out the window until he quickly looks at Aaron and sees him staring. “What?”

“Nothing.” Aaron says. “You know I’m _helping_ you yeah?”

“Well I don’t need your help.” Robert shouts.

“Think you do mate.” Aaron shouts back.

“I’m not your _mate_. I’m not your anything.” Robert says, and somehow it’s like he’s scooped up the context inside of Aaron’s brain and seen what’s inside.

“I didn’t ...” It’s like he knows what he’s thinking. Aaron’s never been obvious with blokes. He’s cool and casual and somehow still gets blokes interested in him for reasons he doesn’t really know. But maybe he looked for too long. Maybe he gave something away. “Piss off then.”

And Aaron’s Christmas Eve has just involved him having an argument with an elf as it snows outside. Robert leaves and Aaron sits stunned, listening to Christmas music over the radio of the place.

Eventually, the sky is pink and the sun is setting and he peels himself off of the leather seat of the place. He goes to get up when Robert comes back in, sits down opposite him. 

He’s freezing, nose red and cheeks blushed.

Robert sighs tightly. “I’m sorry.” He says. He sounds sad, sounds exactly like the opposite of an elf. “I’m sorry OK?” He leans closer. He has a hand out on the table and a finger extends out to stroke so slowly across Aaron’s knuckle. “Thanks for helping me.”

Aaron feels his insides tingle and he has to go and clear his throat again. He pulls his hand away and then shrugs. “Who says I still was?”

Only he is. Only they get back on the road alright once the part is delivered and Robert tries to make small talk to stop Aaron hating him or something.

“You like mince pies?”

He turns a corner Robert tells him to. “Do I what?”

“I’m just ...”

“They’re alright.” Aaron keeps his eyes straight and then turns back towards Robert. His head is hung awkwardly and he stares out the window. “You going to punch your brother then?”

Robert scoffs. “Cause a bust up at his wedding? That’d make me popular.” He shakes his head. “I’m already pubic enemy ...”

“I’ve been there.” He hits a flock of sheep, stops to let them cross and looks at Robert. “Just chill out.” Robert almost laughs. “I mean it. People care. Deep down. Yeah your brother might be an idiot but ... doesn’t mean you have to be one too right?”

Robert’s eyes are heavy with something and Aaron can’t put his finger on it. “You uh ... you give good advice. I mean it, that’s not a dig. It’s not ...” He even smiles. Aaron’s not sure why he wants to lean in, kiss him, make him shut up but he does. He really wants to.

Robert clears his throat a little, he leans forward and then back again in the space of just a few seconds and then there’s a farmer waving a stick and telling Aaron to pass. 

So he does, breathes out slowly and then presses on until he’s driving into this small village. There’s twinkly lights and a pub which looks like the only thing that‘s busy. “You said it was this village didn’t ya?”

Robert gulps. He tries to get his seatbelt off and his hand brushes pasts Aaron’s. He looks down, and then up again towards Aaron’s mouth, his eyes. “I ...”

“Yeah?”

“I should get out of this stupid costume shouldn’t I?” Robert laughs but it’s hollow and lost amongst something he clearly can’t say. He leans back against the seat, eyes fluttering as Aaron keeps his head down.

“Yeah.” Aaron says. “Have a good Christmas.” He almost wants to take it back when Robert gets out the car, smiles like he doesn’t know what to say.

He sort of doesn’t want to see him leave so he sticks his head down, starts up the engine and thinks of the drive back to his mum’s. Then there’s a tapping on his window and Robert’s smiling awkwardly.

“The wedding.” Robert blurts out. “You could ... it’s Christmas I know. I don’t ... I don’t know what you’ve got planned but you sort of saved my life in a way didn’t you?”

Aaron blushes, the colour pouring over his face. “So I’m owed ... an invite to a wedding?”

“Well. No. I mean ... yeah.” Robert ducks his head down a little and shrugs. “Make it more bearable for me maybe?”

Aaron closes his eyes. “I’ve got family stuff.” He says, because he’s scared. He has every right to just be _scared_ about the way Robert is making him feel, think. 

Robert says no worries, he says it’s fine and he turns away and Aaron goes to his mum’s. She’s plastered by lunch and his cousin hogs the karaoke to sing about still loving his uncle and it’s all just a mess really.

So he finds himself stealing a shit tie from his uncle Zak and standing uselessly outside the pub he thought looked busy the night before.

He doesn’t know what he expects really. He sort of just stands there and then sees a car parked outside with a ‘just married’ sign and he blows out a breath. He just stares and then turns, feels stupid.

“You came?”

Robert’s in a suit. He hasn’t got a black eye or anything and Aaron’s proud he hasn’t done anything stupid. He’s proud and he doesn’t even know him.

“Had nothing else to do.” It’s a lie. He had half a beer because he wanted to drive here. He planned on coming the minute he watched Robert leave yesterday. 

“Yeah?” Robert comes towards him, shudders against the cold. “You always kind?”

“ _Kind_?” Aaron feels almost buzzed, doesn’t know what Robert’s playing at when he comes even closer into his personal space. Just stands and stares.

“Yeah.” Robert whispers. “It’s ... you really are.” He bites his lip. “And I was an idiot for being rude yesterday. Sort of my default setting.”

“Sort of mine too.” Aaron gulps. “When I ... when elves annoy me.” He almost can’t look at Robert as he speaks.

“What about when they do this?” 

Robert brings his hands to cup Aaron’s face and he kisses him gently before leaning away and staring into his eyes.

“Smooth.” And good, and really good, Aaron thinks. It’s sort of why he dives in to kiss him again, practically has him sprawled out against some bench and laughing. “What?” He whispers.

“Didn’t think you’d come. That’s all.” Robert has a hand gentle over Aaron’s arm. He squeezes down and looks up. “Merry Christmas by the way.”

Aaron nods. “Merry Christmas.” He leans in for another kiss and then hears Robert say something about owing him a dance. “I don’t ...”

“It’s Christmas.”

“What you going to do, let Santa know?”

Robert smirks, pulls Aaron closer and he looks like he doesn’t care about an awful lot other than keeping Aaron’s hand in his.

“Sure will.” He says before dragging him inside.


End file.
